


Chaotic

by Aspiration_Feed



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Fear, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry theyre young, erwin is 18, i feel dirty writing them that young but it'll add to the story later, sophie is 16, teenage erwin is apparently a sexgod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:16:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspiration_Feed/pseuds/Aspiration_Feed
Summary: Sophie is from the underground, finally able to see the outside world when she joins the Survey Corps to finally venture outside the walls. That's when everything goes wrong.





	Chaotic

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this thought if a character for a while, I have alot of plans for her.  
> Hope you like!

  
It had been three years since she’d first seen the sun, but it was a sight that she will never tire of. She smiled and breathed in the fresh air, gazing up at the bright blue sky as her horse galloped through the vast field ahead of her. The wind was blowing the deep green cloak behind her, wearing the wings of freedom with pride she takes in the sights and smells. It was everything she ever wanted.

  
It was her first expedition beyond the walls, she chose to join the Scouting Legion for a chance to escape the confines of her underground hometown and see what was truly out there. Looking over at the other soldiers, she wondered if anyone else felt the same awe that she did. They all looked forward with determination in their eyes, not even glancing up at the magnificent ble sky above them. She sighed ‘I guess I’m the only one'

  
It was a fairly uneventful expedition so far, they had seen very few titans in the six hours they were out beyond the walls, she was almost a bit disappointed as she wanted to see a titan for herself.

When they set up camp for the night she sat by the fire staring into it and letting the flames warm her. Most people had gone to bed already but she was too nervous about staying out beyond the walls overnight.  
She was the only one from her class who came to the Survey Corps, the few she’d bonded with ended uo joining the MPs. Of course someone who was from the underground would want to see the outside world. Even just the surface was something to treasure. Everyone thought she was crazy because she’d spend all her free time outside rain or shine just smiling up at the sky taking it all in.

“Can I join you?” a husky voice asked. She turned to see who it was and didn’t recognize him, but nodded anyways in approval. The tall blonde sits down beside her and holds his hands out to the flames. She glances over to see his features enhanced by the dancing light of the fire.

  
“Mike Zacharius” he says turning to her with a kind look. She looks up to him “Sophie Ackerman” she says with a weak smile. He nods and turn back to the flame “You’re the cadet that joined us from the 88th Corps?” he asks, though it was really more of a statement than a question. This regiment was often lucky if they got anyone to join really.

  
Biting her bottom lip, Sophie stares ahead “Yeah I’m the only one who joined” she steals a glance at him again and is surprised to see him smiling. “You picked the right regiment” he says before sniffing loudly in her direction

  
Taken aback by the sudden sound of sniffing Sophie looks at him confused. Mike chuckles at this and turns to her. “Just one of my quirks” he says waving it off “Seemed like you were a little lost out here” he adds with a gesture.  
‘He’s not wrong' Sophie thought to herself. “I just never thought I’d see the day I make it outside, let alone beyond the walls” Sniffing her again, Mike asks her “Outside? Do you mean to say you’re from the underground?”

  
Sophie lets out a big sigh, preparing herself to be ridiculed and questioned about it like people often do When they find out. It’s so rare someone makes it out of there, let alone into the military. If it were easy to join, it would be a lot more common to see people like her in the ranks. She looked back at Mike waiting for her answer but she saw no disgust on his face, only genuine interest. That’s a first.

  
“I am, I’m from underground Sina” she finally says. Mike rubs at his chin a bit in contemplation. “How did you end up here? I heard that they’ll do anything to prevent you from coming topside. It can’t have been easy for you to have gotten here”

  
She closed her eyes and smiles with a light giggle. Nobody has ever said that to her when she’s revealed her past. It was so refreshing to be treated like a person. Opening them she sees Mike still sitting there with a look on his face that was begging to be answered.

  
“I’m Sorry, it’s just that nobody has ever been kind to me like this, I’m not used to it” there’s a tug at the corner of his mouth as he hears this. “Are people that awful to you?”  
Sophie can only just nod her head. “You wouldn’t believe the way people treat me once they find out. During training I found it easier to just lie about it”

  
Mike grunts in agreement before stretching his legs out towards the fire. “Then I’d say you definitely joined the right regiment”

..

Before they headed out for the day, Mike made sure to introduce Sophie to everyone they came across. Not being used to this kind of attention Sophie couldn’t help but laugh at how Mike seemed to treat her like a daughter, though he wasn’t that much older than her. She awkwardly said hi to everyone As she timidly followed him around. When they finally settled onto their horses to ride out, Sophie looks over to Mike who gives her a reassuring smile.

 ...

Sophie was watching the clouds form in the sky, observing the shapes and variations filling the blue. So entranced by it she didn’t notice someone calling her name.  
“Sophie!”  
She snaps out of it and looks over to where the voice came from to see another tall blonde. Scratching her brain to recall his name she was drawing a blank, so many new people today.

  
“Where were you just now?” he asks with a chuckle, pulling his reigns to move closer to her. She shrugs and replies “The open sky is always fascinating to me. People don’t appreciate it when they get to see it all the time” he hums in agreement “I can only imagine how great it felt to get outside for the first time” “it really was”

  
He looks over to her as if studying her, she’s still looking right up at the sky with a peaceful look on her face. He noticed her long black hair braided to the side, strands flowing in the wind and a sparkle in her slate coloured eyes. She looked happy, something that didn’t often happen in the Survey Corps.

“I’m sorry” she suddenly says, tearing her eyes away from the sky for a moment. He regards her in confusion. “I met so many people this morning I can’t recall your name” she says with a giggle. He smirks at this “Mike sure seems to have taken you under his wing” Sophie laughs “The family I never had” she says dramatically “It’s Erwin Smith” he says.

  
Before either can say anything a titan appears out of nowhere, crushing foliage in its path as it reaches out and snatches a scout off of their horse. Sophies eyes widen in terror as she turned in her saddle and watched it happen, she trembles as she looks ahead and tries to speed up her horse. Erwin is still looking back at it, watching to see if it will advance more. It does.

  
“Keep moving forward” he says before he stands on his horse and flies up to greet it with a blade. Sophie swallows hard as she looks on, trying not to show fear. She closes her eyes and tries to block out the screaming when she hears a loud thud that shakes the ground. She opens her eyes and turns back to see Erwin standing on the titans back as it lies face down, steam pouring out of it.

  
Relief washed over her face as her nerves begin to settle down. That wasn’t nearly as bad as she expected. She looked over at the other scouts and saw they all seemed unphased by what happened. Laughing in her head as she thought to herself 'Maybe that'll be me one day'

  
Hoof beats come galloping beside her again and she sees Erwin with a smear of steaming blood on his cheek. She can only just stare at the blood, shocked that it is slowly evaporating. “First Titan?” He asks before rubbing the excess off with his cloak. Sophie just nods in awe. He laughs “you’ll see alot of that out here”

  
Almost like clockwork more titans appear. Sophie and Erwin exchange looks and she sees the scouts start to stand up on their horses ready to fly out. She starts to do so herself, is ungraceful and ends up falling back into her saddle chastising herself for being so clumsy she tries again and is ready to go. She clicks her ODM into place on a tree and speeds off, looping around a titan she tries to slice it Achilles heel and misses, going skidding into the ground instead.

  
Before she has a chance to right herself a hand grabs her. ‘Dead on my first expedition, great’ she thinks angrily as it brings her up into the air. Blades still in hand she uses her blade to cut herself free. Thankfully this titan was pretty slow.

She winced in pain as she gets pelted with steaming blood, she quickly hooks onto the titan again and tries again but it swatted her away. She runs on the grass to try and gain momentum as she goes in again and cuts the Achilles proper. Sophie uses this opportunity to run up the titans back and slices it’s nape. She cheers in celebration for her first Titan kill.

  
That’s when she realizes she can’t see anyone else. Grey eyes scan the field ahead of her and she sees bloodied green cloaks everywhere. Starting to panic she runs forward looking for any sign of life. She can’t even remember which direction they were travelling. ‘Even the horses are dead’ she realized.

  
Panic settling in as she begins to realize she’s all alone. Now shaking, Sophie begins to assess the situation. No titans nearby, at least none that were alive. “Fuck!” She shouts into the air. Tears threatening to form on her face as she tries to calm herself down. “The horses…maybe there's still one alive” She mumbles before putting her fingers in her mouth to whistle loudly.

...

  
Trying to get a grasp on which direction to go, Sophie tries climbing a tree for a better view. Looking around she finally spots the wall, it will be a long trip without a horse but it’s her best shot at survival.

Groaning as she slips down the tree, she checks her gear one last time before setting out on her journey.  
Gulping as she passes more bodies, listening hard for any loud footsteps and whistling every once in a while to try and lure a horse to her. That’s when she hears it. A raspy groan.

  
Looking around for the source of the sound she finally finds it. Erwin is lying on the ground beside a fell titan. The blood on his head wasn’t evaporating.

  
“Erwin!” Sophie shouts “Erwin, can you move?” she says as she runs up to him and crouches down beside him. His blue eyes, enhanced by the blood surrounding them look up at her. “Sophie? You survived”

  
She’s looking at his wound now, assessing the damage. “Someone had to survive to save you” she jokes. Erwin laughs at this and slowly sits up, holding his head. “Are we the only ones?” He asks, looking around. She sighs and mutters something along the lines of yes.

  
Sophie stands up and offers Erwin an arm, which he gratefully accepts. Since he’s at least a foot taller than her she nearly loses her balance getting him up. “Thanks” he says as he starts to see the full situation. It happened so fast. To Sophie it felt like it was only a minute, but looking at all the carnage she isn’t so sure anymore.

  
“I was planning on trying to make it to the wall, I climbed a tree and didn’t see the formation in any direction. I have no idea if it’s even possible without horses” Sophie says drifting off at the end. Erwin looks at her surprised at how much of a quick thinker she qas, being a new soldier “It’s dangerous without horses, but what choice so we have?” he says  

..

The sun is setting and they were both thankful to have not seen any more titans. Both were injured but still capable. Sophie was walking with a slight limp, Erwin was full of cuts, the worst being on his temple which he had been holding a piece of cloth to for the past few hours.

  
“We need to find shelter” he says abruptly. “Wouldn’t this time be ideal to travel since they aren’t active at night?” Sophie questions.  
Erwin seems to contemplate for a minute before answering her. “We haven’t proven it yet, it’s only a theory. They do enough damage in the daylight where we can see them. It’s too risky to test the theory tonight” he says matter of factly. Sophie nods in agreement to this.

  
She starts looking around to find a spot they could go and she sees the mouth of a cave in the grove of trees up ahead. Absolutely not wanting to relive her life underground she hesitates but ultimately decides that one night of uncomfort is worth their lives.  
“I see a cave up ahead, would that be suitable?” she asks him. “That will work just fine” he says with a smirk.

..

The darkness has set in and the cave is pitch black besides a small firepit they built. They sit together in silence, letting the day sink in. Erwins brows are furrowed in thought as Sophie is just spacing out with her head on her knees.

  
She lets out a sigh without even realizing it, making Erwin glance her way. Feeling him looking, she straightens up to ask him “Do you really think we’ll make it back to the wall?” in barely more than a whisper. She was scared, being out here with no horse was unthinkable. They had at least a day and a half ride back, who knows how long it would take to get back on foot.

  
Erwin regards her and hesitates to tell her “Honestly I don’t think we will” he swallows. “The chances are really unlikely, we barely have any gas left between us” he looks at Sophie with worry.

  
She has her eyes closed and is breathing in deeply. Suddenly she opens them with determination. “We will make it back” Erwin dosen’t reply, so Sophie continues “I’ve survived through so much to get out from the underground. I just got here, it can’t be the end”

  
Erwin just smirks as he scoots closer to her, throwing an arm over her with a gentle squeeze. “In that case, we definitely have to make it back there is so much more for you to see”

  
Sophie blushes a bit when she realises she had instinctively grabbed his hand as it wrapped around her. She drops her hands from his with a nervous laugh but they stay in the same position.

  
“It will get cold tonight” he finally says, removing his arm from her to take off his cloak to drape it over the two of them. “This will help, but it is best to stay close together for warmth” he says with a light pink dusting his cheeks, hoping she didn’t think he was trying something with her.

  
Sophie laughs a bit before looking up at him. “Agreed” she says before they both awkwardly move in closer to eachother. Erwin clears his throat as he moves his arm back to being around her shoulder and Sophie leans her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

  
Erwin shifts a bit, inadvertently pushing Sophie forward a bit. “Sorry” he mumbles with an apologetic smile before she leans back onto him again. His arms close down on her and they fall into a comfortable sleep.

..

When Erwin wakes up, for a moment he forgets where he is. Feeling a body against him he thought the worst, when he looked down and saw Sophies soft features he relaxed a bit and fought the urge to run his hands through her long black hair. Her smell invading his senses, he felt surprised at how at home he felt with her.

  
He’d seen her around the HQ, but had never had opportunity to talk to her, and now here she was asleep in his arms like they were lovers. He sighed at the thought and brought his hand up to her cheek, she stirred a little and he paused waiting for her to wake up but she didn’t.  
He didn’t even realize he had been running his thumb up and down her cheek until her eyes opened. His heart stopped, and he immediately snatched his hand away hoping she didn’t realize.

Sophie had been awake for a while now, she felt far too comfortable in this man’s arms to move. She had always been uncomfortable with large men, considering all the horrible things she had dealt with in the underground. Erwin seemed different somehow. She didn’t quite know what it was about him, but he made her feel like she had nothing to fear.

  
She kept her eyes closed, revelling in the warmth, feeling his chest go up and down behind her, when she suddenly felt a hand on her cheek it sent a wave of warmth through her. She leaned into it not realizing that he thought she was asleep.

  
She managed to pull herself together and just stay still when he started to run his callused thumb up and down her cheek. She tried to resist giving any hint that she was awake, Sophie wanted to enjoy this moment. That was when she opened her eyes and felt his hand drop away.

  
Sophie groaned on the inside as she ruined the moment. She glanced up at Erwin to see him looking down with a gentle expression. “Good morning” he says. Sophie stretches out a bit before greeting him back. She didn’t want to leave his arms so she opted to just move when he did.

  
She was surprised when his arms tightened around her again and he leaned his head on top of hers. “We should probably get going” he says in a lazy voice. “You’re a very comfortable pillow, Erwin” Sophie replies with a giggle, She feels the vibrations of Erwins chest as he laughs. “You’ve made this the most comfortable cave sleep I’ve ever had” he jokes back.  
They could both feel the tension between them, but neither was talking about it, just enjoying the moment.

..

They had been running for hours, not spotting a single titan in all this time, the wall looked so much closer, but they knew it would be at least another day on foot. Sophie cursed their heavy ODM gear, the blade holders slamming against her thighs as she ran, sure to leave bruises. Sophie looked over to Erwin who was dripping sweat, she smirked when she realized it was probably because he never had to run as much as she did. She urged him to take a break, seeing how much it was killing him. They decided to climb up a tree so they could spot any incoming titans.

  
Sitting up on opposite branches Erwin was finally starting to catch his breath when Sophie tried to offer him water when she realized her pouch had leaked and there was barely a drop left. It was then they realized that they didn’t have much time to make it to the walls.

  
Sophie gazed out into the horizon, trying to gauge how far they’ve ran today. She didn’t know much about those kind of measurements, not having been to proper school when she was growing up in the underground. It was frustrating sometimes that she had to learn things at a later age just because she was unlucky enough to be born underground. She huffed in annoyance at the thought of how much easier her life could have been.

  
Erwin seemed to have picked up on her thoughts and moved over to her branch to touch her shoulder. “We’ll get there” he said softly into her ear. Ok maybe he didn’t know what she was thinking, but his voice was soothing nonetheless, his breath making her shiver.

  
She glanced up at him with a meek smile. “I know” when she turned their faces were practically touching, she saw Erwins eyes dart down to her lips and back up again and she licked her lips in response. The gap was slowly closing between them as they both leaned forward lips nearly touching when they heard the thundering footsteps of a titan approaching.

  
Quickly tearing away from eachother they both looked in the same direction and saw four titans. There was no way they’d have enough time to escape, they have to fight. Erwin looks back at Sophie while grabbing his blades. “Just a minor setback” he says with a smirk.

...

Sophie had just killed her first titan, she didn’t even have time to celebrate before another approached from behind and she was smacked from where she stood, flying through the air and landing with a thud.  
Quickly standing up the runs at it ready to aim and missing the target. “Shit” she spits out as she tries again, hitting a different part than she intended but still thankful to have something to swing up on. She goes in for the nape and just barely gets it in time before a giant hand grabs her. She looks over and sees Erwin running away from a titan, wondering why he wouldn’t just fly up to take it down she sees him frantically pressing the ODM levers, they must be jammed.

  
Sophie runs toward the titan hot on Erwins trail, aiming for its upper back and flying up to slice the nape, it grabs her before she can make the kill. Trying to wriggle herself free she lets out a yelp, making Erwin turn around. Even more titans are running toward them. They are absolutely screwed.  
As Sophie is being slowly crushed her vision starts to turn blurry, she thinks of all the things she’s suffered through to get here. The pain of her own father abandoning her, the abuse she suffered at the hands of so called friends, the fact that she’d never seen sunlight until she was 16 years old. All of that made her angry, she can’t have gone through so much just to die here, so close to making it back.

  
She felt an energy building up in her, gathering all her strength she started to use the anger to her advantage. When she kicked her legs she practically tore the titans fingers off. The steaming blood flying into the air with a hiss. She jumped off of its hand and onto it’s shoulder running to the nape and slicing it deep.  
Sophie landed down on the titans back, when it fell, wiping the blood from her brow on her sleeve while Erwin stood there in awe. “How…how did you manage to escape that?” He stammered out.

  
Sophie breathing was ragged and she sheathed her blades as she answered him “I just told myself I couldn’t die like this. Not so close to our goal” she said finishing with a devious smile. Erwin choked out a laugh and brought her in for an embrace “I thought that might have been the end for you, but you keep on surprising me”  
Sophie let herself melt into Erwins arms, she’d been thinking about the night they spent together all day. She fit perfectly under his chin when they stood together, like a puzzle finally solved. With her arms around his waist she just breathed him in, how can you feel so close to someone you barely know?

....

  
The sun was setting and they needed to find shelter, groaning because there was no signs of a cave nearby, the pair of you were trying to come with ideas on what to do. Just as they were running our of ideas Sophie spotted an abandoned cabin. Neither of them could believe the sheer luck, Sophie nearly thought it was her imagination until she touched the wood panels. Smiling at Erwin she opens the door.

  
It was dusty, extremely dusty. They were both coughing as they walked through. Sophie was concerned there may be something or someone in here so she insisted the two of you inspect it with blades ready. Nothing was found, much like Erwin suspected. Sophie was still cautious, but there was at least a small bed in there, shrugging at eachother, they both knew they would share it.

...

 

“Erwin” she whispered softly. “Hmm?” he hummed back. “I’m really glad that I found you out there, I don’t think I could have made it out here on my own” “I’m glad you didn’t leave me for dead” he replies sarcastically making them both laugh. They were facing eachother in the bed, draped in eachothers cloaks, ODM gear off so they could finally get a proper nights rest.

  
“How long do you think?” She asked him. “Could be another full day” he replies with a grimace. “The most dangerous part will be once we get to the walls, titans will be lurking all around. I’m not sure how we’ll be able to get past them” Sophie nodded, Erwin could barely make out her expression in the moonlight that seeped in. “If we don’t use any more gas, we could probably use our ODM to go up the wall” Her eyes look defeated at this “What if we don’t have enough?” Erwin sighs and touches her face “We will find a way”

  
The two stay like that for a moment before Erwin draws his hand back, only to have Sophie scoot in closer to him. “Cold?” He asks while draping an arm over her form. “Honestly you just make me feel more comfortable” She says, bringing a hand up to his chest to feel his heartbeat.  
Her touch makes him yearn for more, he looks down at her face and sees her sincere grey eyes illuminated by the moonlight. He smiles as he lightly squeezes his hand resting on her back, running his short nails in small circles over the cloth. “I feel the same, it’s like I’ve known you for my whole life” he whispers.

  
Sophie fiddles with a button on his shirt, running her thumb over it and shifting it in its place, she loses herself in it before bringing her attention back up to him. “I know it’s strange but..” She is interrupted when his lips suddenly crash onto hers sending fireworks through her body. His lips feel so soft as they press into hers, she kisses him back in earnest, bringing her hands up to meet his shoulders.  
When they finally separate they just look at eachother in awe. “I’m sorry I just really wanted to…” now he is interrupted when Sophie presses her lips to Erwins, forcing him to lose his train of thought. He brings a hand up to hold her cheek as they lose themselves in eachother.  
Erwin tests the waters by gliding his tongue across her lips, she gratefully accepts it into her mouth and they sigh into eachother as the kiss deepens. Their bodies move closer together as they get to know eachothers mouths.

  
When they pull back from eachother they both laugh as they press foreheads. Neither of them expected to be out on a mission and having this happen. He keeps his hand there on her cheek and strokes it gently, appreciating the woman in front of him.  
They don’t stay apart for long, soon they are deeply into another kiss, getting more intense by the second. His hand travels down to her waist and pulls her closer, she lifts her leg to get closer inadvertently rubbing against him causing them both to groan into eachother.

  
Erwin suddenly rolls Sophie onto her back and deepens the kiss even more, her legs spreading to accommodate him. The both groan as he grinds into her hips. Heavy breathing fills the room as he begins to kiss her jaw, her neck and snakes his hands up her sides. “Mmn” she lets out as he covers every inch of her exposed skin with a kiss.  
Her hands travel up his clothed stomach, moving to push his jacket off of him. He happily tears it off and goes back in for another kiss. Sophie leans up to meet his lips as Erwin pushes her jacket off too, tossing it to the floor. He moans when Sophie gives his earlobe a little tug with her teeth, bucking her hips while doing it.

  
She plants her own kisses down his neck until she reaches his collar, she runs her tongue along it, earning a low growl from him. He starts to unbutton his shirt while she traces her hand down with it. With his shirt off he gets to work on hers while leaving a trail of kisses down her stomach.  
Smiling when he sees she doesn’t have a bra on, he tosses her shirt unceremoniously and immediately takes a nipple in his mouth, massaging it with his tongue and making her cry out. Her hands run through his hair and he grins as he moves to the other side slowly sliding a hand down to the hem of her pants. Fingers tracing the skin underneath, Sophie shudders from the touch, he looks up for approval before unbuttoning and sliding them down.

  
Erwin licks his lips with desire as he sees Sophie laying there with nothing but her panties on. Sophie pulls him in for another kiss, lips not even separating as he runs his hand down to her core, starting to rub the wet spot, getting a moan from her. He teases more, rubbing small circles while his tongue dives into her mouth, swallowing the illicit moans escaping from her.

Sophie can feel his hardness pressing against her and it only turns her on more. She quickly runs her hand down and massages it through his pants and he groans loudly. Sophie uses her free hand to start to get his pants off, her hand only leaving his member to pull them down. She nearly gasps when she sees the size of him.

  
Erwin sheepishly smiles as he quickly finishes taking off his pants, her mouth ia parted in anticipation. He tears her panties down and quickly puts two fingers in her while kissing her neck earning another gasp from her. He moves them in and out, curling them under and turning her into a moaning mess.

  
Sophie wraps her fingers around his sizeable cock, moving them up and down while he groans. Breathing heavily, Erwin takes his fingers out and kisses her once more before taking it in his hand and running the tip along her clit and her entrance. Both shivering with anticipation as he does this. Sophie wraps her hands around his neck and gives him a soft peck on the lips. 

  
Her mouth hangs open when he enters her, the feeling is unreal. She really starts moaning when he starts moving in and out of her, his breath heavy on her neck, his right hand clutching at her waist while the other supports himself on the bed.  
Erwin lets out some low groans as he thrusts into her, kissing her neck as he does. He comes up to meet her lips again and she runs her hands through his hair and moans into his mouth. He pushes her thigh back to get deeper and she throws her head back in pleasure.

  
Sophies thigh clutched in Erwins hand, her calf slung over his shoulder she cries out as he rhythmically pumps his hips. “Fuck Erwin” she gasps. He grins as he holds her cheek with his other hand and leans in for a sloppy kiss. “Mmn you feel so good” he says breathlessly.  
Sophie leans up and runs her hand down his toned torso, gently pushing at it as a hint. He switches places with her, lying on his back she crawls up him and guides his it back into her. She leans back and moans as she starts moving her hips forward, reaching just the right spot.

  
Enjoying the view Erwin is practically panting as he watches her gorgeous naked body over him, he reaches up and massages her breasts that fit perfectly in his hands. He sits up to kiss her before he starts thrusting into her from underneath. Sophie is so overtaken in pleasure that she has to grab onto his shoulders to stay upright.

  
Faces pressed together, they move in sync together bringing eachother closer and closer. With his tongue in her mouth, his cock filling her, and his fingers now teasing her clit, it’s all too much and she climaxes. Her mouth hangs open as she nearly loses her breath, body gone rigid as she clutches onto Erwin for dear life as she rides out the wave of her orgasm.  
She can hear he is close too. His breath getting more and more ragged as he starts to moan out her name. “Fuu—uuck” he cries out in a series of moans, filling her up with warmth.

  
Both catching their breath they kiss once more before he pulls out of her and they lay back on the bed. He’s on his back with an arm draped lazily over her shoulder as she presses her cheek to his still heaving, damp chest, tracing circles on it. Both in their post euphoria state.

..

As Sophie stared at the horde of titans grasping at the walls, desperate for a victim she gulped. There was the gate right there. It was completely inaccessible, she counted eight titans. Far too many for the two of them to take down on their own. Both of their sets of blades were dulled down to practically nothing, they didn’t even know if they had enough gas to propel themselves up the wall. Sophie desperately hoped there would be Garrison soldiers on the wall that would notice them.

  
Erwin seemed to feel her tension and grabbed her hand. “We will get in, we'll make a plan” he brings her hand up to his mouth, kissing it. “We have to” he finishes.  
Luckily none of the titans had noticed them, two is a small number and they were still quite far away. If any did, they would be in deep trouble. Erwin and Sophie exchange glances.

“Is there another gate we can try?” she asks hopefully. He thinks for a moment but comes up empty, none were close enough that they could make it on foot without attracting unwanted titan attention. Sophie sighs and leans her head on his shoulder, staring at their problem again, trying to formulate a plan.

...

  
Night had fallen and the titans had stayed put in their spot, they had both been hoping the titans would leave, but there they were on the ground asleep. They could walk through the bodies to get to the gate, but what if they woke from the sound? Blades too dull to do any real damage they decided to take the risk of trying to go over the wall.

  
Erwin looks over to Sophie as they stand beside the wall, if only it was as easy as going through a door. He managed to arrange their straps so they were strapped together, he was desperately hoping it wouldn’t come apart mid air. Pulling on them again, he figures it’s as good as it can get.  
“Ready?” He asks looking into Sophies steel grey eyes. She looked a bit nervous, but takes a deep breath before looking back to him with a determined face.

“Let’s do it” she says, grabbing onto him for dear life as he aims the hooks as high as they will take them. They are only about one quarter of the way up the walls. With any luck they should make it to the top in a few more movements.

  
Erwin aims again and the propel up the wall, landing with a smack . “Sorry” he says with a sheepish grin. Sophie rolls her eyes at him and urges him to go up again. The hook lands in the wall but the gas runs out and the wire snaps.  
They stare at eachother in disbelief as they start to fall, Sophie scrambles to try and get her gear in her hands and drops a handle. “Fuck!” She screams and goes for the other nearly dropping it too. She finally gets it and aims for the wall using just enough gas to soften their landing so another wire won't break. 

  
They rest against the wall out of breath still clutching onto eachother. “That was close” Sophie says nervously. Erwin swallows and presses his forehead to hers. “Too close. We are too heavy I need to drop my ODM” Sophie begins to protest but remembers the reason they fell is because he ran out of gas, she watches as he manages to undo just the right straps and the ODM gear falls against the wall with a clang before scraping all the way down. With the burden lifted, Sophie aims up the wall again.

  
When they finally reach the top they embrace in a fiery kiss. Erwin strokes the hair out of her face “I was almost worried weren’t going to make it” Sophie ran the back of her fingers against his jaw making him hum. “But we did” she says nearly whispering with a smile. She turns back to the land they had just trekked through for nearly three days. “We made it back” He wraps his arms around her waist and rests his chin on her head as they look at the stars together.

**Author's Note:**

> My first time posting sexy times, I hope it's decent! (It's been a while haha)  
> There's a severe lack of Erwin fics, just doing my part to help remedy that


End file.
